


SUPERNATURAL

by PRAZAN



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, Women's soccer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Big Gay Love Story, Canadian Women's National Soccer Team, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fantasy, Freudian Elements, Friends to Lovers, Ice, Invisibility, Love, Malédiction, Mind Control, Multiple Pairings, National Women's Soccer League, Plot Twists, Superpowers, Suspense, Time Control, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT, curse, magnetism, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRAZAN/pseuds/PRAZAN
Summary: Seven girl from a small town get superpowers after an earthquake ; unfortunately, they don't know they are set to lift a malediction haunting their hometown for generations...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Contains unconventional pairings, drugs/alcohol addictions elements, as well as only woman x woman love stories. All hateful comments to the LGBTQ+ community, as well as any form of racism, will not be tolerated, and the people behind them will be signalled.

In the small town of Rozalem, that counted roughly 4,500 inhabitants, there was a legend that said supernatural events occurred during the 17th century onward, without anyone noticing it but a small group of people, now deceased. Only, in the dawn of the year 2020, History is about to repeat itself...

... but first and foremost, one should set the stage about 7 girl whose lives were about to change forever on New Year's Eve.

_**Abby Dahlkemper**_ was an only child living with her mother next to the town's public library, in which she got hired aside of her studies in the local high school. She never knew her father, as her mother desired not to talk about him, ever. 

_**Sam Mewis**_ lived with her sister and parents in a wealthy home. Her dad was a policeman for the town of Rozalem, while her mother contracted a rare type of lung cancer which forced her to live in Rozalem General Hospital, where Sam and her sister would visit her after school every day. 

_**Emily Sonnett**_ lived with her aunt after her parents passed away in a plane crash years ago, to which she survived miraculously. Aside from school, Emily's passion was space, so she would study stars for hours at night. 

_**Mallory Pugh**_ was the mayor's daughter, and that would mean she had to be the perfect daughter. She and her cousin,_** Rose Lavelle**_, would see each other more than the usual, because Rose's mother was Mal's mother's associate.

**_Lindsey Horan_** was living with her father - who was a drug dealer - after her mother left them to live with another man. In order to pay for the rent, Lindsey had to familiarized with her father's business and become a part of it, with everything it initiated...

_**Tierna Davidson**_, an orphan whose parents had abandoned her at a young age, was living alone thanks to the federal scholarship for orphans, as well as the help of a brilliant doctor working at Rozalem General Hospital. 

The destiny of those seven girls would cross on the evening of the 31st of December 2019, right before midnight. But before diving in the party neither of them was supposed to be in the first place, let me tell you how they got here...


	2. Calm Before the Storm

THE DAY BEFORE NEW YEAR'S EVE

The air is fresh and windy, and Christmas is now only a good, old memory. Everybody is preparing the new year ; after all, people have an inexplicable tendency to think every year is gonna be their year, but it turns out it is not, just like all the other years. Somehow, they still tend to believe 2020 would be special. So be it. 

Mallory is not one of those people, to set the record straight. 

Today is her mother's election speech, as the results got out the night prior. Karen Pugh is a well-known woman, who is actually loved by almost every inhabitant of Rozalem. It isn't that hard, if you take into consideration that she is a while, straight, rich woman who was born here and plans on spending her life here. Take that mix, and add the fact that she got an education at Stanford, and met a hot millionaire: that is Karen's life. The only unplanned thing that happened in her life was her pregnancy. 

So, here comes Mal: she seems to be a regular high-class high school girl, if you don't look too close ; otherwise, you'd see the fancy clothes of various brands, as well as some very expansive shoes and a Maserati as a first car. Despite being the non-wanted child, Mal turned out to be just fine. If the Pugh family has now become the subject of conversation of everybody in town - an interracial, perfect couple with a clever and pretty girl, what more can they ask ? 

Today, as the air brushes through Mal's air, the reception of the new major of Rozalem is going very great for everybody, except Mal. See, her boyfriend Dansby Swanson, son of a rich businessman that owned much of non-lucrative businesses in town, wasn't there because he had a regional game with their high school's soccer team, so she is bored. Since she doesn't really have reliable friends, Mal is pretty much on her own, if it isn't for her cousin, Rose Lavelle. 

Ever since their childhood, Karen Pugh and Janet Lavelle have been tied as two fingers of the same hands. It is no surprise then that they wanted their daughters to feel the exact same bond. Mal has to admit it, Rose turned out to become her favorite family member, as they would both laugh for hours while their mothers hosted boring political parties. Growing up together have made the two girls inseparable. 

And, today again, they are sitting next to each other, whispering during Karen's speech, that is so dramatic it sounds like a presidential speech. 

"Have you heard about Dansby's New Year party?" Mal asks, lowering her voice. Once she gets Rose's attention, she continues: "He said we're both VIP guests, and that there would be alcohol for the whole town only in his house. It's gonna be the party of the year, we gotta go."

"I'm not sure..." Rose starts, frowning. "I bet the whole school's gonna be here..."

"Yeah ! That's what's great about that, Rosie !" Mal exclaims but, once she realizes what is really going on with her cousin, she sighs and adds: "Think about it: even if your dumb ex-boyfriend is there, he'll realize what he's lost. Plus, we gotta keep our reputation alive, bitch."

"You're right" Rose sighs, shaking her head. "If you go, of course I go."

"That's my bitch"

Both girls laugh in silence, as Mal's mother continues with her speech. This goes on for forty-five minutes, but, actually, the two cousins had fun because of each other. Or, should I say, thanks to each other. 

The last 'normal' night they would spend before New Year's Eve's events. 

* 

After her extra-hours at the communal library - during which she had to sort archives out, which took unexpected time - Abby locks the main entrance with the spare keys her employer gave her, sighing: she still has a 15-minute walk to her mother's apartment, and the night is very dark. She usually isn't a scared person, even while watching scary movies, but tonight Abby has a weird impression. 

Either way, she starts walking fast, putting her earphones on : music makes her relax and, therefore, serves as an anti-paranoia because she can't hear any sounds. The fifteen minutes have passed very quickly, and when she gets to her building, she notices an ad on the main entrance. She peeks at it, reading: _NEW YEAR PARTY AT THE SWANSON HOUSE, EVERYBODY ALLOWED_. She shakes her head: she hates everything about partying, and surely isn't about to show up. 

Abby looks up: the lights are on in her apartment, and she can see shadows. She takes a few steps back, and can easily distinguish the shadows of two people kissing. She sighs: her mom invited a stranger to spend the night again. Rolling her eyes, Abby takes her bike and starts pedaling in the empty and quiet streets of the East district of the town. 

That's when she hears screams. 

Pedaling even faster, Abby soon arrives in a houses-only neighborhood, and whiteness an unbelievable scene, that makes her stop riding her bike and just stand there, few meters away, slightly hidden by a tree. The lights of a garden are fully lightening the scene: she recognizes Mark Horan, a convicted drug dealer known by the entire town as being a dangerous person, screaming at a young girl. She even manages to hear some bits of the conversation:

"... inadmissible ! I said 140 bucks, you useless cunt ! Why do you live if you're so useless, uh ? Go back, and asks that fucker for the remaining 40 dollars, and if you can't get them, don't even come back, got it ?"

"Yes." the girl answers.

Abby restrains a noise when she sees Mark Horan aggressively slapping the young girl, who Abby understands must be his daughter, Lindsey, who is in the same class as her. Once the man is back inside the house, the young girl starts walking in Abby's direction. Panicking a bit, the blonde starts riding her bike again, and almost bumps into Lindsey, who makes a huge jump, surprised. 

The blonde realizes she has a knife in her hands, and starts hyperventilating, while Lindsey puts the knife back in her pocket.

"D-Dahlkemper ? What are you doing here ?" Lindsey stammers, before becoming suddenly aggressive: "Are you fucking spying on us ? What did you hear ?"

"Nothing" Abby lies, freaked out. "Sorry for scaring you, I was just-"

"You know what ?" Lindsey interrupts her, shaking her head, "I don't care, just go."

Abby nods her head, getting on her bike again. This time, she does go home, even though she knows that she would hear her mother and her lover make sex noises all night long. Before entering the building, Abby rips the flyer of Swanson's party and puts it in her bag. 

_In case mom fucks tomorrow night, too_, she thinks to herself, entering the building. 


	3. One Last Normal Morning

MORNING OF NEW YEAR'S EVE

It is 9:30 AM when someone rings the bell of the Mewis' house. Bob Mewis is currently in the kitchen, therefore he is the one opening the door, only to be face to face with one of his daughter's best friend, Emily Sonnett. 

A wide smile gets on his lips. 

"Emily !" he exclaims, hugging the high school girl for a second. "We weren't expecting you ! Let me call Sam !"

"Thank you, Mr Mewis !" Emily politely says, closing the door behind her. 

As Bob screams on the whole house his daughter's name, Kristie appears from the kitchen, wearing her pyjamas. She greets Emily by quickly hugging her as well, before returning to the kitchen, where she is having breakfast. 

There is a noise, and suddenly Sam appears, running down the stairs. She high fives her childhood best friend, a grin on her face. 

"Hey, Em ! What's up ?"

The two friends sit down with Kristie in the kitchen. 

"So, I saw that flyer on the street, take a look !" Emily says in excitement, handing Sam the invitation to New Year's party. While she and her older sister take a look, she continues: "We didn't know what to do, so that's perfect, right ?"

Kristie smirks.

"I have been invited for four months now" she mocks them, raising her chin. 

"Congrats, miss popularity" Sam sarcastically lets out, rolling her eyes. 

"The whole school will be there !" Emily adds, ignoring the older blonde. 

Sam doesn't seem excited, though. 

"I don't know..." she starts, frowning. 

But her sister isn't going to take 'no' for an answer, and backs up Emily by saying:

"Sammy, you must come" she insists, raising her eyebrows. "Plus, I can get you guys VIP invites !"

"C'mon, Samuel" Emily begs, dramatically looking at her best friend. Kristie restrains herself from laughing, while the blonde adds: "Furthermore, it's gonna be perfect for you to recruit people for your student club !"

"It's not a 'student club', stupid" Sam lets out, sighing. "It's the Association of Science Students, not the same thing."

"Alright, but you got my point."

Sam thinks about it for a second, before saying:

"Okay."

"Okay ?" Emily exclaims, excited.

"I'll get you guys those VIP tickets" Kristie promises, before getting up. "But as for now, I gotta go: we even have training on the last day of the year."

The two girls greet her, as she walks out of the house with her dad, who is now in his policeman gear. Which leaves Sam and Emily alone. The two friends go on about pros and cons of tonight's party, before leaving the house as well. 

It is time to visit Sam's mom, who is in a terminal phase of a very rare lung cancer, just like every day. And, such as every damn day, Emily would come with her best friend in order to provide a moral support. 

They are on their way, tonight's party in mind.  
  


*

It is four in the afternoon when Tierna gets to Rozalem General Hospital. 

It's pretty cold out there, so when she enters the huge building, she instantly takes off her coat and puts it where she usually is told to put it. Afterwards, she sits down in the waiting room, trying to be patient. 

A few minutes afterwards, one of the automatic doors leading to patients' rooms open, and three familiar faces appear. If it only was about Emily Sonnett and Sam Mewis, Tierna would have been relieved and happy to see them. But her smile fades when she sees Kristie Mewis, who is the school's diva and most popular girl and who, unfortunately, chose Tierna as her person to bully. 

But it is usually so subtle that only Kristie's inner circle of friends notice it, so there are high chances that either Sam or Emily noticed it. Therefore, they approach her either way, making the brunette uncomfortable. 

"Tierna, hi !" Sam exclaims while hugging the other science student. Noticing the girl's sudden change of tone, she frowns and asks: "Is everything alright ? You look pale."

"I'm just pale all the time" Tierna responds, trying to keep her composure. 

Sam and Emily exchange a look, before the latter exclaims:

"You know what ? You should come to Swanson's party tonight, for the New Year !" 

"Yeah !" Sam says, equally impatient. "It'd be fun to do something else than science for once !"

But Tierna sees the look Kristie is throwing at her: it is a mocking one, a 'you won't come to that party' look. She shivers: the outrageous number of time Kristie insulted her or pushed her toward lockers at school still run errands in her mind. 

She shakes her head. 

"I think I'm good, but thanks for the offer" she weakly says.

"Why that ?" Kristie suddenly asks, smirking. "It would be a shame if you don't come, Tierna."

The brunette freezes, and while Emily and Sam think it's a nice gesture from the latter's sister, she knows what her real intentions are: humiliate her at a party where the whole school will be. 

She shakes her head.

"I don't feel that great, so... Yeah. Not coming." she says.

As Kristie is about to say something, another door opens, and Dr Christen Press walks out of the room, smiling at Tierna. 

Their history has been pretty simple: ever since Tierna came to Rozalem to track her biological parents down, and that their paths met when the youngster was diagnosed with diabetes and that Christen became her doctor. They immediately clicked, and now felt like they were sisters in some way. Either way, it is nice for Tierna to say that she has a good friend in town, and in life, because she is such a lonely person. 

Christen greets the four girls with a warm smile, especially Tierna.

"Hey, I've got something to show you, if you're not busy" Christen says, smiling. 

Tierna is more than happy to follow her, getting away Kristie Mewis and her evil intentions. She greets the three girls but, as she is turning around, Kristie's voice breaks through the corridor and says:

"Come tonight, Tierna. That's an advice." 

Despite her growing anxiety, the brunette doesn't show anything and follows the doctor, who is working on new injections protocols for diabetes. 

She sighs: _I have to go to that damn party if I don't want Kristie to make my life a living hell_, she thinks to herself, beaten. _I wish she had chosen another victim_... 

But little does she know, at that exact moment, that many things are about to change.


	4. What the Fuck Just Happened ?

NEW YEAR'S PARTY

Even though is was not planned in any way, the Seven are reunited on the 31st of December, 2019, for a historic night - of which they obviously don't have any idea, and so do you, readers, because you don't know as much as me, the omniscient narrator. Anyway, trust me when I say, tonight is special. 

When Lindsey joins the party, it's already 11 PM, and she is the last one to get there. Beforehand, she had to drive to certain neighborhoods in order to complete her father's sale in his place, selling multiple drugs, whether it is pills, weed or shit. Either way, her 'shift' is over now, and she thought it was a good idea to go and clear her mind. Furthermore, she knew she has high chances on getting across Abby, who busted her conversation with her dad about the drugs: it is a good way to scare her off so that she won't say anything. But Lindsey doesn't have time to search for Abby, because she seems nowhere to be found. As soon as she gets to the party, she finds Emily Sonnett, instead. 

Emily and Lindsey have been good friends since primary school, before Lindsey's life got out of hands. They stayed in contact ever since, drinking coffee every week in order to catch up. Or course, Lindsey is hiding a dark part of her life to her long time friend, but she knows she has no other choice. 

She immediately sees that Emily is drunk. 

"Yo, maaaaan !" the girl exclaims, giving Lindsey their usual high five, as well as a glass of pure vodka, that her friend immediately starts drinking. "I haven't seen you since school break, how have you been ?"

Lindsey smirks : that girl is such a dork, and somehow always makes her laugh. That's true friendship here, folks. 

"I'm good, I've been busy as fuck, had to help out my dad and stuff..." Lindsey lets out - and she isn't really lying, right ? "What about you, Son ?"

"Well, I'm doing great, but I really need some more alcohol!" she says, very serious.

"But... You're, like, drunk already." Lindsey observes, raising her eyebrow. 

Emily bursts into laughter.

"I mean, for you, because you clearly need some."

Before either girl can say anything, the noise of a door swung open make them jump, spreading in the room. They turn around, like everybody else, only to roll their eyes again: of course Mal Pugh would make a dramatic entrance. 

She is wearing a red, sexy dress that makes her boobs look bigger. Her hair are straight and well-styled, probably because she spent hours at a fancy hairdresser somewhere - _I mean_, Lindsey thinks to herself, _with the amount of money the Pugh family has got, no wonder she would look way better than the rest of us, that bitch_. Lindsey never liked the girl, especially since she thinks she is so much better than the rest of the school. But she never personally talked to the girl, because she probably would've insulted her. 

And Emily pretty much feels the same way, as she let a loud 'ugh' out, drawing some people's attention. But she can't care less, as she turns toward Lindsey again, while Mal is saluting all of her 'followers'. 

"Gosh, I hate that bitch" Emily lets out, rolling her eyes. "Let's go to another room, I really can't stand her."

"Same, tho" Lindsey agrees, nodding her head. 

The two friends just started walking toward the door when a strident voice raises from behind them:

"Oh, isn't that Lindsey Horan, daughter of the worse criminal of Rozalem ?" Mal Pugh's voice says, while people laugh right after her words. 

Lindsey stops walking. 

Emily immediately throws a warning look at her : _don't react, that's exactly what she wants, Lindsey_. But the taller girl is pissed, so she turns around to face Mal. At first, she wants to strangle her, but later, she only says:

"Happy New Year to you too, dumb ass bitch"

With that said, she turns around, ignoring the reactions of everybody else. Emily follows her, laughing her ass off.

"Damn, that's what I call a response."

"I ain't scared of rich ass people" Lindsey lets out, before spotting a closed bottle of gin not far from them. "Let's go drink, now."

So they're off to drinking, as midnight is approaching too quickly. 

* 

At 11:55 PM, everybody - so, basically, the 120 people gathered in the gigantic house of the Swanson family - is standing in the garden, waiting for midnight. That includes Abby, who is chatting with some of her friends ; Sam, Emily and Tierna, who are getting some more drinks as alcohol is starting to kick in ; Mal and Rose, who are hanging out with Mal's boyfriend and Rose's present hookup ; and, last but not least, Lindsey, who is still drinking, alone, looking at the stage the Swanson boy created for this special event. 

The minutes are advancing slowly, as Mal Pugh and Kristie Mewis are getting on the stage: the two most poplar girls of Rozalem High, the stars of the city, the girls everybody wanted as their own. 

The countdown started five seconds before midnight.

5... 4... 3... 2.... 1........ HAPPY N-

Suddenly, the earth starts shaking so hard that most of the drunk people present here fall on the ground, while the luckiest are able to grab something before they fall. It is the case of Rose, who sees the boy she was hooking up with a few seconds ago fall on the ground. That same ground on which they were all standing few seconds ago starts crackling, causing scared screams from all around her. She sees the ground tear itself apart, as a big crevasse is forming itself right before her eyes. She is the only one standing on the wrong side of the crevasse, as emptiness is right under her feet. 

When she is about to fall, she closes her eyes.

But she doesn't fall. She opens her eyes, and still sees the emptiness under her feet: a real void, as if she is levitating on top of it... As if she is flying. Rose starts panicking, but she still isn't falling. 

Not far from here, Abby is probably the only person still facing the void and, therefore, observing Rose basically levitating on emptiness. Realizing the girl has a very scared facial expression, Abby starts running her direction, choosing to go on the right side of the impressive hole, that seems to still get bigger. Rose sees her, but she cannot cry for help: her voice seems to have disappeared with the grass of the Swanson's. 

On the verge of falling, Abby takes a deep breath and extends her arm for Rose to grab her hand ; which she does with no hesitation. Another crack is heard, as the earth trembles again. Rose stops levitating and falls on the void... If it wasn't for Abby, who starts to scream.

But Rose still isn't falling: her stomach is facing the void, while her eyes and whole face is turned toward Abby. She has her mouth wide open. Abby frowns: this is not possible. So she starts looking around her: everybody stopped running and screaming. In front of her, one of the huge statues bought by the Swanson was also about to fall, but it stopped.

_Time freaking stopped_, Abby thinks to herself, absolutely delusional. Or at least, she thinks she is. Either way, she grabs Rose's hand and pulls her by her side. The levitating body is way lighter than what it is supposed to be, which allows Abby to totally pull it on the other side of the hole. 

As soon as she does that, time seems to restart. 

Rose heavily falls on the ground, and Abby sees the huge statue crash as well, making a very big noise. She and Rose exchange a look, but they both are petrified and unable to say anything. Abby helps her get up, as they run as far away as the hole as they can. 

But Abby is feeling nauseous: _what the hell just happened _? Did Rose really levitate ? Did time really stopped ? Either way, something changed in the atmosphere, and in their lives ; they just don't know how yet.

Half an hour later, all forces of the town are arriving at the Swanson's property ; medicals, firemen, and even environmental scientists. They force everybody to stay on the road near the house, and start analyzing the huge void, that has stopped growing. 

Abby and Rose sit on the ambulance's back seat, in silence. 

_What the fuck just happened _?


	5. Early Realizations

_ ** January 1, 4:56 ** _

Once the locked down of the Swanson's domain ended, everybody was finally allowed to go home - minus the young folks that were injured during the weirdest earthquake probably ever, and even some who, if we listen to the rumor, died - Bob Mewis insisted on taking his daughters home. Since he is a policeman, he had to get involved, even though it doesn't really make Sam and Kristie happy. Their parents once again overreacted.

Before they got on the car, Bob noticed Tierna Davidson about to head home by foot and, unfortunately, on her own, and offered to drive her home (since the Swanson propriety is slightly off-limits of the town, therefore pretty away from where Tierna lives). After hesitating, Tierna was convinced by Sam to come with them, despite Kristie being her worse nightmare and everything.

So here they are now, on the car, the four of them.

"It was insane" Sam says, still very much in shock. "Like, the ground suddenly open and we're all like, woahhhhh"

"We get it, Sammy" Kristie smirks, shaking her head. She then turns to her father, since she's the one sitting in the front, and adds: "Thankfully, neither Sam and I were near the hole, otherwise we could've been hurt, or worse... By the way, Tierna, where were you ?"

The brunette is snapped out of her trance, noticing the mockery in Kristie's eyes: she aims at making her uncomfortable, and it is working pretty great. While Sam greets her sister with a dark look, Tierna just keeps her composure.

She then says:

"I was pretty near the hole when it happened, but I stepped on the other side at the right time"

"Thank God !" Bob exclaims, relieved.

"Yeah, _Thank to the gracious Lord, our brother Jesus Christ the real OG_" Kristie murmurs, sarcastic.

Tierna frowns:_ what the hell is that girl's problem_ ? She only sets her jaw, remaining calm despite Kristie's obvious attacks.

But Sam is annoyed.

"Can't you just give her a break just five goddamn minutes, for fucks sake ?" she aggressively asks, catching everybody - including Kristie - off-guards. But she isn't stopping there: "We could've died in here, so just, chill out please."

"Geez, alright, my bad" Kristie says on the same tone than her sister's, innocently raising her hands up.

The younger sister just shakes her head in disbelief, before looking at the window. When the car finally stops in front of Tierna's building, the brunette is very much relieved to be able to get off the car, thank Mr Mewis for his kindness, as well as Sam for insisting, and watch it go away and turn the corner. Tierna then sighs, looking at the sky : the car ride gave her nausea._ I knew I should've walked_..., she thinks to herself, shaking her head.

She starts walking toward the main entrance when her head starts hurting like never before. She closes her eyes really hard, falling on her knees. She wants to scream, but somehow isn't able to do so. She tries to open her eyes, but her vision is so blurry that it also send flashes of light to her eyes, increasing that weird feeling inside of her. She desperately tries to catch her breath, but isn't able to do so.

Suddenly, she feels her fingers freezing, even though it was nearly hot outside, given to the fact that it is 5 AM. Afterwards, her memory will be blurry, and all she can remember is this intense flash of light getting out of her hands, only to finish its course on the nearest lamppost in front of her.

She soon realizes it's snow.

The next thing she does is go back to her apartment, lock herself inside, and try and understand what happened out there. But dawn soon appears, and she falls asleep on her bed, the painful headache going away with Tierna's invisible dreams.   
  


*

The death of Dansby Swanson was announced at 2 PM, during the afternoon of the first day of the year, by the authorities of Rozalem. Especially known for being the mayor daughter's boyfriend, Dansby also was what we may call 'the perfect 18-year-old boyfriend', and a very good athlete. So, it is no surprise that all his hypocrites fake-friends are devastated, or at least, they fake crying very well.

Mal, on the other hand, feels truly devastated. She hasn't heard from Rose since yesterday, and her eyes are red from crying. Her parents don't know what to do, other than bring her water and food in her room. At some point, Mal is fed up with remaining inside the house, and decide to go for a run. When she walks outside, she starts feeling nauseous. _C'mon_, she thinks to herself, shaking her head,_ you can do this_. _Just run like nobody is watching_. Letting go of her grief for twenty minutes, she starts running like she has never run before.

Only, something unreal happens: when Mal looks on the side, she realizes everything is going too fast.

Her eyes feel dry, as she looks in front of her again._ A car_. Coming her way, a Range Rover starts braking with huge tire noises, as Mal doesn't seem to be able to stop. She is unable to go any less fast. Feeling her heart rate increasing, she starts hyperventilating. _Speed up, Mal_, she tells herself, instinctively. And she does so ; but the result is nothing like she imagined it would be: everything was speed up as well.

Her legs are running so fast that Mal don't see them anymore. The car is far behind her, as she runs through the streets so quickly that nobody seem to see her. It's like if she's in a sort of tunnel, and that she became invisible because of the speed. But her body isn't reacting that well: her eyes are crying because of the dryness, and her stomach is giving her a weird feeling, like anxiety but weirder.

Suddenly, when she's in another neighborhood, she suddenly stops, and is ejected on the ground. She crashes on it, her elbows first, and feels a very harsh pain. Right afterwards, she realizes she has blood all over her elbows and knees, as well as her face, while her clothes are all torn apart. Mal winces in pain, setting her jaw, trying not to cry: she can't get up, and she is in the middle of a road. She hears yet another tire noise, and sees a car just stop past her, doing an emergency stop.

A blonde gets out of the car, panicked.

"Oh, shit ! Are you okay ?"

Mal immediately recognizes Emily Sonnett's voice, and it's the first time she is actually glad to hear it.

The blonde runs toward her and knees next to her.

"Are you okay ?" she asks again, before realizing there's a lot of blood. "Shit, Imma call an ambulance, hold on..."

"No" Mal breathes out, lifting her eyes in order to catch with Emily's. The blonde seems in shock, but the brunette isn't feeling it : her whole body burns, and she has the impression that no hospital is gonna help her with that. "Can you... Give me a ride ? Please ?"

"Sure" Emily answers without hesitation. "Here, lemme help you up."

Once Mal is back on her feet and feels the extent of damage her body went through - the multiples deep lacerations on her knees, elbows and even face - she winces again, trying to ignore the pain. Emily helps her get into the car, before getting behind the wheel and start the car.

As they are halfway through Rose's house - Mal immediately thought on going at her friend's - Emily looks at Mal furtively.

"Shit, man, what happened to you ?" she asks, concerned.

Mal shakes her head.

"You wouldn't believe it" she only says, looking through the window.

"Try me" the blonde insists, frowning.

That makes the brunette burst into an hysterical laugh.

"Well, my boyfriend just died, so I figured : why not go for a run ?" Mal starts, still laughing, under the concerned look of Emily, who is confused. But the brunette doesn't stop there: "Seemed like a good idea, right ? Only, my fucking legs were too fast, so I ran through the town in thirty seconds, and I couldn't stop so I just fell. Funny, right ?"

Emily frowns again.

"Are you... sure you don't wanna go to a hospital ?"

"I'm fine !" Mal shouts, out of her mind. "Why is everybody treating me like I am a fucking victim ?! I wasn't the one dying, for fucks sake !"

"Alright, alright, fam, you need to chill out" Emily exclaims, shaking her head. She then pulls over right in front of the Lavelle family's house. "We are here."

Mal sighs.

"Thanks for the ride, Sonnett, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything" Emily remarks, nodding her head. "Take care."

Mal gets out of the car, and immediately walks toward Rose's house. She knocks on the door, only to realize it is open. Frowning - and hearing Emily's car drive away - Mal enters the house, and immediately go for the garden, since the sun is out and everything. Only, when she gets there, she sees something impossible:

Rose is levitating above the pool, her eyes closed.

"What the fuck is happening ?" Mal screams, her eyes wide open, about to faint.

Little does she, or Rose, know that it's only the beginning...


	6. "Kristie is the Opposite of Nice"

Rose suddenly re-opens her eyes, and she loses it. She falls on the pool, splashing water everywhere. 

Once she gets out of the pool, she faces Mal's shocked face, who also is staring at her like if she is about to kill her. 

"You fucking bitch" the brunette starts, very angry. "I was fucking worried about you ! And you're just here, fucking levitating ? What is wrong with you ?!"

Rose's eyes go wide. 

"But... Wait, why don't you seem shocked ?"

"Because it's only one of the two weirdest things I'm witnessing today" Mal says, shaking her head. "But back to my point: why didn't you return my calls or texts ? I thought you were dead, stupid dumbass !"

"What do you mean, 'one of the two weirdest things'?" Rose insists, pretty confused. 

Mal sighs. 

She then explains to her cousin what happened to her earlier, and how her body doesn't seem to be hers anymore. Rose then immediately talks to Mal about her experience during the party, when she and Abby Dahlkemper experienced some kind of 'supernatural shit', as the two girls are referencing.

A long silence occurs after Rose finishes her story, as both girls are in shock.

"Does that mean that we are superheroes or something ?" Rose asks, hesitant. 

Mal shakes her head.

"The real question, beforehand, is why we do weird stuff at the same time all of a sudden ?" she lets out, thoughtful. Staring at Rose, she adds: "Your... 'power' started right after the hole appeared during the party. Mine, the morning after. And you say that Dahlkemper girl also did something weird. Could the hole be the trigger ?"

Rose nods. 

"It seems unreal..." she whispers, looking around her in fear. "But I don't see any other explanation... What do we do now ?"

"We can't talk to anyone about this" Mal immediately orders, frowning. "Not until we've figured it out."

"We should talk to Abby" Rose says. "Maybe she knows something we don't."

"Alright, let's find her."

*

That morning, Sam feels like shit. 

She woke up at 9:45 AM, and felt nauseous ever since. She and her sister spent their morning either puking or drinking some detox tea. The night before has been so traumatizing that either of the two blonde dared talking about it. Rather, they remained silent most of the time, thinking about it each on their side. 

Suddenly, Sam feels her headache increase, and hears a lots of new sounds she never heard before. Her vision seems blurry - which never happened to her before, since she does have perfect vision - as she looks at her sister, who looks confused. 

"Do you hear that ?" Sam asks, straightening. 

Kristie frowns. _I wish I knew what she was thinking and could wipe off that bitchy look on her face_..., Sam thinks to herself, shaking her head.

_What is wrong with her ? She looks like a dead bitch._

Sam jumps: Kristie's voice resonates in her head, as she herself feels like she is in sort of another dimension. Sam squints, trying to understand what on Earth is happening at the moment. Kristie still hasn't said a word. 

_Say something nice, Kristie_, Sam thinks to herself, setting her jaw. _Just once_. At the moment Sam thought that, Kristie's mouth, that was about to open, shuts. Rather than speaking her thoughts (or what Sam thinks that voice resonating in her head is) out-loud, Kristie is now the one having a weird expression. 

Rather than insulting her sister and telling her she's year, Kristie suddenly grabs her sister's hand, her eyes softening. 

"Oh, Sammy, are you alright ? Do you need anything ?" the older Mewis sister starts in a sweet voice that is so not like her. After a few seconds, and before Sam can say anything, Kristie adds: "You know I love you, right ? I know I never tell you that, but it's true... You're the best sister, like, ever."

_What the fuck,_ Sam thinks to herself. She has been alive for seventeen years now, and never before her sister told her she loved her. Usually, Kristie insults people to let them know she cares. Suddenly, Sam realizes something: what if _she _was the one initiating this declaration ? Even if it sounds totally crazy, she knows Kristie never speaks like that. 

As she raises her eyebrow, Sam hears Kristie's voice in her head again: _What just happened ? I didn't mean to say that_... Frowning, Sam tries not to panic: it's like something manipulated Kristie's mind in a way that she said those nice things. As her sister's eyes turn dark again, Sam tries to do it again. 

_Say something nice about mom, now_, Sam thinks to herself, thinking that she is going crazy. But Kristie's mouth opens suddenly:

"And I love mom, too. Gosh, I have amazing women around me."

Right after those words came out of her mouth, Kristie has a disgusted expression on her face. She stares at her sister, getting up. 

She then says:

"W-what... the hell ?!" Kristie exclaims, out of her mind. "I never meant to say any of that... What the fuck is wrong with me ?"

That makes Sam smirk, as Kristie tries to figure out what is so funny to the blonde. But she shakes her head, an storms out of the room. Sam immediately grabs her phone in order to text her best friend. 

She knows Emily can be trusted and would never judge her, so she sends her this: 

_ **SOS - Something weird just happened, come at my place rn.** _

Once Emily arrives, Sam tries to explain to her the best she can what happened with her sister, and both girls end up laughing their asses off. 

"That sure is a superpower and shit, because Kristie is the _opposite_ of nice" Emily says, grinning. "I wonder if you can manipulate me: try !"

But it doesn't work. 

"I am probably just delusional" Sam says, as the two girls decide to binge watch a series together. 

But that weird feeling doesn't leave Sam for days... and even a lifetime.


	7. Unexpected Alliance(s)

THE NEXT DAY

It is the beginning of the afternoon, and Abby is sorting out old books from the library she works at, when the door of the empty library is shut open. Jumping off her desk, Abby looks straight at the entrance, only to see Mallory Pugh and Rose Lavelle enter in a storm. She sighs: she doesn't want to talk about that stupid party anymore, or about how everything seems to have changed around her. 

But she knows two of the most popular girls in Rozalem High wouldn't be there if it wasn't for talking about that, otherwise Abby would've no interest at all for them. When they close the door behind them, Abby says:

"I'm sorry, the library is closed between twelve and 1 PM"

Mal smirks. 

"Yeah, right." she lets out, as Rose and her walk toward Abby, stopping a few centimeters away from the blonde, who is not comfortable right now. "It's opened for us, _Blondie_, because we need to talk."

"About what exactly ?" Abby asks, not willing swayed by two girls who would love that too much. 

Rose responds before Mal does, and her tone is way more respectful: 

"You saved my life that night" Rose says, setting her jaw. "I don't know how you did it, because I don't remember anything that happened, only thing I know is that, at one moment I was falling, and the next I'm on the ground, away from the void. How ?"

Abby feels the blush invade her cheeks: she doesn't really know how to react, so she only says:

"Well, you could tell me why you were levitating ?" 

"Look" Mal interferes, out of patience. Both Rose and Abby look at her, surprised. "I don't like you, Dahlkemper, but something happened to us that night. I mean, Rose is some kind of Supergirl, you're a freaking time master, and I am the Flash"

"The Flash ?" Abby asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the guy who is really, really fast, y'know ? There's a TV show about him on the CW..." 

"Alright, but it ain't some random hero series, okay ?" the blonde exclaims, her eyes going wide. She then shakes her head. "This is so weird, and I'd rather forget all about it, got it ?"

"No !" Mal exclaims, somewhat helpless. That's the first time either Abby or Rose have seen her that way, and the brunette immediately rectifies that: "I mean, we can't avoid this forever: there is a reason why we developed those... supernatural gifts, and we need to find out why."

After a short moment of silence, the two other girls nod their heads. Abby walks toward an alley of books, dissapearing among them. Rose and Mal exchange a look, but remain silent. When the blonde comes back, she has about ten huge books in her arms, and drops them on the study table in front of her. When the two brunettes join her, Abby remains passive, and hands them each one book. 

Mal raises her eyebrows, as she reads on the cover of her book:_ History of Magic in Rozalem; an exhaustive report_. She and Rose exchange a look again, confused. 

"What the hell ?" Rose exclaims, shaking her head. "Do you think we're Hermione freaking Granger or something ?"

Abby rolls her eyes.

"When I was little, my dad told me about this book, and about what he thought was so special about this town" she starts, pointing at the books. "I've read a couple of those, and learnt that, during the second half of the 18th century, trials were held in Rozalem because the mayor back then was convinced that witches were living among the inhabitants."

"It's like, Salem or something ? The Witch Trials ?" Rose asks, concerned.

"Yes, exactly."

"How does a serie of trials in the 18th century have to do with what we're experiencing ?" Mal asks, impatient. 

The blonde tries her best to hold on to her own patience, as she explains:

"Don't you guys find it weird that a fat hole appears out of nowhere, during a earthquake category five in an area that isn't between or near two tectonic plates susceptible of banging into each other ? And don't you think that it's even weirder considering that another void was formed in the same way three centuries ago ?"

"What are you even talking about ?" Mal asks, but something in her voice indicts that she is all ears for what the blonde has to say. 

Rose grows nervous. 

"On January 1rst, 1720, that book-" she points at the one Rose is holding at the moment, "- recalls the events of an earthquake so violent that the whole town of Rozalem collapsed. It was the beginning of the witch hunts, like, the date are exacts: a boy died falling into the hole, and the next day the mayor ordered a wide investigation."

"There's something I don't understand" Rose says, frowning. "Why witches ? Like, it could've only been a natural occurrence, a total coincidence ?"

"According to what my dad told me - and we definitely should check that out right now - some individuals developed, let's say... supernatural abilities that, at the time, were considered as witchcraft after everything happening in Massachusetts in 1692."

"The Salem Trials" Mal lets out in a whisper, terrorized. 

"Shit" Rose lets out, shaking her head in the process. "If that happened already, it means it can't be a coincidence."

Abby nods her head: that is her point.

"Well" Mal lets out, smirking. Making fun of people makes her relax, so there she goes: "At least you can't say you didn't think about looking into what happened that night, right, Dahlkemper ?"

The blonde shakes her head.

"We better start reading if we want to understand what happened to us" Rose says, interrupting the ongoing feud. 

Abby and Mal approve, and they start reading.  
  


*

Lindsey feels anxiety kicking in. 

Tonight, she had to transport 2 kilo of cocaine to a city near Rozalem, and she just got back without being controlled. After parking the car on the other side of the road, Lindsey walks toward her house, feeling the palpitations getting stronger. She would see her father again, and tonight he'd be so happy that she delivered his stuff that he will forget to hit her ; unless he is drunk again. 

Anyway, Lindsey is surprised not to see anyone inside the house. After locking the door behind her, she quickly looks around: her dad left a note, telling her that he is near the Canadian border for the next few days, per say, for business. Sighing, Lindsey is relieved: she has about one week alone, without that asshole. But her calm space soon is invaded when somebody knocks at the door. 

When she looks through the lock, she sees a 30-year-old woman, brown hair, freckles, and smart eyes, and she starts stressing out: what if she's a cop that followed her all the way from her delivery spot ? Lindsey knows she cannot keep the door locked forever, especially if that woman is indeed with the police. So she ends up opening the door. 

That woman is no police woman, though. 

"Good evening... Lindsey Horan, is that right ?"

"Y-yeah" the blonde shutters, raising an eyebrow. 

"My name's Kelley O'Hara, I work for an independent secret organization that has been charged of investigating on the events that occurred during the night of the New Year." the brunette starts, confident in herself. "And you appear to be a key element for my investigation, if you don't mind helping me."

Lindsey frowns.

"Me ?"

"Yes, you Lindsey: you've been contaminated." 


End file.
